overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
March 8, 2016 (beta)
Patch Features *New Control Map: Ilios *Career Profile Reset This patch includes a full wipe of players’ Career Profiles. As a result, the Career Profile page will appear empty when you first log in after patching, and your previous "Personal Best" records will be reset. (Note: This wipe will not affect matchmaking, player levels, progression, or rewards.) General Map Updates *Numbani **Significant art changes have been made throughout the map *Temple of Anubis **A new route has been added to reach the second capture point **The temple gate leading to the second capture point is now wider *Health pack placement has been adjusted across all maps *Payload sizes have been adjusted to ensure that all heroes can move around them in narrow locations Play Modes *Play vs. A.I. **Players can now select their desired A.I. difficulty (Easy, Medium, Hard) **Added kill cam functionality **Added Zarya and Roadhog as A.I. opponents *Custom Game **Added the ability to invite players by using their BattleTag **Added the ability to auto-fill teams with invited players or A.I. **Added Zarya and Roadhog as A.I. opponents Progression Rewards *Signature, cheer, and taunt emote rewards are now available for all heroes *Several new sprays have been added *New Legendary skins have been added for several heroes: **“Steambot” Bastion **"Woodbot” Bastion **“Space Frog” Lúcio **“Mystery Man” McCree **“Raptorion” Pharah **“Lionhardt” Reinhardt **“Spirit of: 76” Soldier: 76 Miscellaneous *Default emotes have been added for all heroes and are immediately available in the communications wheel *New Mercy VO **Mercy has been recast for the English version of the game. When casting for Overwatch, we often try to find actors who are fluent in the character’s native language. In the case of Mercy, we were able to find an actress that both captured the essence of the character and was able to speak German, which you will be able to hear in this version. Hero Balance Changes Junkrat *RIP-Tire **Ultimate charge cost increased by 25% Developer comments: After last patch’s improvements to RIP-Tire, the speed at which Junkrat could activate his Ultimate was too frequent in comparison. Since RIP-Tire now has a much higher impact, we’ve adjusted the cost of his Ultimate to reflect that. '' Lúcio *Health increased from 150 to 200 *Sonic Amplifier **Damage reduced by 25% **Projectile size slightly reduced *Sound Barrier **Ultimate charge cost increased by 25% ''Developer comments: We’ve been listening to feedback from all sources and decided to try some alternate changes to Lúcio, taking a different approach from the last patch. The goal here is to let Lúcio to be a difficult support to kill, but reduce his combat effectiveness and make him less of a good duelist. We also felt Lúcio could also activate his Sound Barrier too frequently considering its impact, so the cost of his Ultimate has been adjusted as a result. '' Mei *Endothermic Blasters **Alternative Fire Projectile speed increased by 50% **Fire rate increased by 25% **Ammunition cost reduced from 40 to 25 ''Developer comments: In an ideal world, Mei is selected for her control and resilience, rather than her damage output. That said, we felt that there was still room to give her more consistent damage without compromising these goals. These changes are pretty significant, so we’ll be watching their impact closely. Zenyatta *Orb of Harmony and Orb of Discord will no longer stack with each other *Transcendence **Ultimate charge cost increased by 25% ''Developer comments: Zenyatta’s “orb stacking” could cause some degenerate situations—such as a player becoming nearly un-killable if he or she had several Orbs of Harmony buffs active at the same time. Also, much like Lúcio, we felt like Zenyatta could activate Transcendence too frequently considering its impact on a game, so his Ultimate cost has been scaled up to accommodate. '' Bug Fixes Spectating *The “On Fire” mechanic while viewed through the Spectator Mode UI should scale down appropriately with the size of hero portraits Category:Patch notes de:Overwatch/Patchnotes/8. März 2016 pl:Aktualizacja:8 marca 2016 (beta)